Love Wrecked
by Savacula
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and the gang were stuck living together? Love, Drama, Adventure, and Comedy in this story of how this group of different teenage ninja’s learn to live and get along together. But will it last?
1. The Gathering

**Rating: T - For Swearing, and Sexual Content**

**Pairings: GaaraxOC, SakuraxNaruto, HinataxKiba, ShinoxOC, ShikamaruxTemari, ChoujixIno, KankuroxOC, NejixTenten, LeexOC**

**Plot: Just so we are clear this is a story about what would happen if all the characters in Naruto were forced to live together. Just to warn people who do not like OOCness this has nothing to do with the real plot of the Naruto series and will probably be kind of lovey-dovey. Just to warn you. So I hope you like the first chapter, the next chapter will sure to be longer. Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we doing this?" Naruto wailed, as he continued to whine about there most recent assignment.

"Being a ninja is about working together, and sometimes you will have to team up with people you would rather not. Which is why I am assigning you to join some other teams of living together for a couple of months." He said in his casual way, not even bothering to look at his pupils.

"But still, being in a house with the other teams for months? We should not be forced to do this!" Sakura joined in on the argument with Naruto.

Kakashi began again to explain how Tsunade, the Hokage, was the one who assigned this mission. The teams that would be living together are Asuma's team, Kakashi's team, Kurenai's team, Gai's team, Baki's team, and a team of three who they have not encountered before.

Kakashi seemed to grin under his mask as he looked towards Sakura and Naruto, adding, "I think that you might like this experience."

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Naruto groaned at the memory of how he and the others were stuck in this ridiculous mission. He would actually have to live with these people! But it wouldn't be all that bad. He assumed since from what he had heard it was a pretty nice house.

Kakashi-sensei said there would be a huge living room, a kitchen that was supplied with plenty of food, two big bathrooms: one for girls, and one for boys, there would also be a huge section of the house that was divided into two with dorms. One set of the dorms was for girls and the other was for boys. He could not help but admit it was much better then his small apartment.

At this point in time, all the teams had arrived at the location of the house. Sakura and Ino were already arguing with each other, Naruto was telling Gaara one of his many pathetic jokes (to Gaara's dismay), Shikamaru was complaining, Chouji was chomping down some chips, Tenten and Temari were chatting, Kankuro was fiddling around with his puppets, Lee was talking about the power of youth to Neji, and Shino was standing along side of Kiba who was trying to convince Hinata to talk for some odd reason, but Hinata was just as quiet as usual.

All the senseis were also there, standing against a wall. Kakashi was reading _Icha, Icha Paradise_, ignoring Gai, who was talking about their rivalry. Asuma and Kurenai were chatting with each other, while Baki and a unfamiliar sensei were quietly leaning against the wall.

There were also many other students that Naruto could not recall meeting before. He assumed that this might be the teams from the other village Kakashi-Sensei was referring to. This would also explain why he did not recognize one of the senseis that were lined up against the wall.

The first girl had short strawberry colored hair that did not go past her shoulders. and she had very strange eyes as well; they were red. Her red eyes were both beautiful and mysterious. She looked around 14 but Naruto could not really tell.

The other girl was also around his age and had shining blue eyes that resembled the night sky. She had long black hair. Naruto could not believe how dark it was. It almost seemed as if it was a shadow in the mist.

As Naruto turned his attention to the others in the group, he noticed there were actually plenty of people he had never seen before. Naruto tried to get a good look at all of them, but he figured he would introduce himself later on in the day. Even though, they would be living with each other. It wasn't like they wouldn't get the opportunity to see them again.

As everyone started to settle down from the confusion and the commotion Tsunade, the Hokage from Konoha, appeared among the crowd on a levitated platform. She waited for everyone in the crowd to listen for her instructions.

"Listen everyone; you have been called together in order to accomplish an experiment to see if ninjas like you will be able to live together and still be able to accomplish goals such as training. You will need to know things like fighting and socializing for more important missions."  
There was a bustling amongst the crowd and Tsunade was beginning to look quite frustrated with the young teenagers. As she paused once again before continuing, the crowd was hushed she continued to point at the mansion.

"There will be separation between the two genders, boys will bathe and sleep with the other boys and same goes for girls. You will be able to socialize with one another when you are eating, training or doing other activities that we have provided in the building for your amusement."

Tsunade began as she then rested her hands by her side, "Your senseis will not be joining you on this mission, it is simply because we want to see if you can live your lives and work together for these net few months in order too accomplish other tasks that will be in store for you once you return to your villages. I will be leaving now and you may unpack all your belongings and begin to make yourself comfortable. Good luck," Tsunade said as she ended her speech. As she had promised, she disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the other senseis as well.

No one knew precisely what to do, all that anyone could think of was to grab their belongings, go inside the huge mansion and try to figure out what to do next. As the huge crowd of teenagers approached a flight of stairs, the girls quickly divided with the boys and went to their dorms while the boys did the same.

All that anyone could tell is this was going to be a long mission, especially at the pace that it was already going.

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic, if you would like for me to post the next chapter please review the story and tell me what you think of it, I am open for comments to help me improve the story, thank you.**


	2. Dorms and Roommates

**Thank you for all the reviews guys, it is greatly appreciated! I am glad that most of you enjoy the story so far, and don't worry there are more characters (OC's) to come in later chapters.**

**Before I begin the next chapter I would love to thank my friend; Paraiba Ocean, she has helped me so much with editing this fanfic and a couple of others and she is just plain awesome. Thanks again Para!**

EDIT: Some of you may have noticed in the first chapter I mentioned an unnamed male character, unfortunately that was my mistake. I made a typo that I did not notice when I proof read the first chapter. But now it is fixed and I would like to thank the people who brought it to my attention. So to make things clear; THERE IS NO MALE OC.

Thanks for reading this. )

Sorry for the confusion.

Now, let's begin Chapter 2!

* * *

As the girls walked up the sets of stairs to their dorms, all the girls were catching up with each other. It seemed that they all had been busy over the past few months, so they barely had time to talk anymore. But just because they would be forced to live together doesn't mean they couldn't make the best out of it.

After the girls had walked up about three sets of stairs, they had come upon a hallway filled with multiple doors that were numbered. The girls stared blankly at the hallway not knowing what to think. There were so many different rooms to choose from.

Hinata then decided that maybe she should just take a quick peek inside the first room that was closest to them. It was labeled; "A1" and as Hinata opened the door her confused smile quickly turned into a sky smile.

"Guys, come look at this!" Hinata said as she urged the others to join her, as the others girls joined her they also figured why Hinata was so happy with the dorms they would be living in;

To start off with they were huge, about the size of a classroom back at their old academy. Inside were two beds. This particular room there was a ocean blue wallpaper with a waxed and shining wooden floor. Besides one of the queen sized beds was a wide window; it truly was a beautiful sight. It shimmered in the sunlight and made a beautiful reflection, it also made a perfect view of the endless grassy plain that awaited outside of the mansion.

As the girls were speechless about the gorgeous room they would be living in for the next few months Tenten was the first to snap out of her amazement and speak; "From the looks of it, it seems that we will be rooming with one other person."

The girls looked at one another as if they were examining each other to see if they would be worthy of their company. In total there were seven girls that would need some place to rest, as the girls discussed amongst themselves after much thought they came to a conclusion.

Sakura had decided that she would like to get to know one of the new girls, and decided to bunk with the strawberry headed girl, Temari and Tenten had become close friends to everyone's surprise and decided to be roommates, while Hinata and one of the other girl who she did not know entirely well also decided to bunk, and this left only Ino who decided that she would like her own room.

Some of the girls disapproved of this, but soon afterwards had gotten over it. All of the girls were pretty happy with their new roommates, maybe these next few couple of months would not be entirely bad after all.

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself as she folded out her clothing into a drawer near the bed that she had decided to sleep in. She gazed out through the open window, but the sun was shining so brightly she had to wince a little.

Sakura then turned her attention towards her new roommate. She could not help but notice she was pretty decent looking. She had shoulder length, kind of similar to her to her own, that was strawberry shaded and tied back in a yellow headband. She had a very pale skin, not to be considered ghostly but a very creamy texture that matched her golden orbs.

Sakura could not honestly say that she was the most beautiful girl, but not the ugliest either. Sakura gave a shy smile as she leaned against her bed and turned towards her new roommate as she crossed her legs; "Hi, my name is Sakura and I am sorry but I was wondering what is your name? I do not think that we have met before." She stammered awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

The young women turned around at the pink haired girl and made a shy smile; "Oh. I am so sorry I should have introduced myself earlier. My name is Yukino, what is yours?" She said as she too began to rest upon her bed that was on the opposite side of the room.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I am glad that you and me are roommates, I just met you and I already know you are so kind." She said as she smiled sincerely, she looked out the huge glass window that lay before her and then back at her unpacked luggage.

"I am going to take a walk, would you like to tag along?" Sakura asked Yukino as she began to get up from her bed and stretch out her arms and let out a quiet yawn.

"Oh, no, I am fine. Please you go on ahead, I will catch up with you soon." Yukino said in a calm and soothing voice as she got back to unpacking her luggage that still was laid out on her bed.

_What an angel! I am so glad I got a sweet and considerate roommate like her unlike someone such as that big, fat and ugly Ino-Pig,_ Sakura thought to herself in victory as she began to march to the door, and smile back at her roommate.

"I will see you later." Sakura said with a smile as she exited the room, and as soon as Sakura had shut the door, Yukino let out a sly smirk.  
_  
That fool. That wide-forehead girl already trusts me completely. Usually it takes a couple of days before people think I am a perfectionist. I will be bathing in compliments soon enough,_ Yukino thought to herself as she let out a smile of greedy pleasure.  
One thing about Yukino that no one knew, her secret was that she was not who she claimed to be. Sure on the outside she acted as a sweet, smart and innocent angel that would not hurt a fly. However, her "perfect" exterior hides the fact that everything she does is done solely to receive praise from others. She has been this way since she was a little girl—a self-professed queen of vanity. Yukino had no idea why she acted the way she did, she had been this way for as long as she could remember she even practiced playing her recorder until she vomited blood in grade school just to be the top of her class.

Yukino smiled to herself, once again her perfect and flawless mask had fooled another. She was sure she would have Sakura eating out of the palm of her hand in no time, but at the time Yukino would never expect that her perfect world would be turned upside down after she would meet _him._

* * *

As Sakura exited the dorm room, she looked at the door she had just exited and examined it carefully. She looked at the labeled room number that appeared at the top of the door, and looked down at the key, that she had turned into a necklace and wore around her neck.

_So I will be living in dorm number C7, I guess I will be able to remember that,_ Sakura thought to herself as she left the doorway and continued to walk down the hallway, she wanted to see if any of the boys were ready...or just check in to see if they had already killed each other yet. Sakura let out a sigh at the thought of this she walked past dorm room B5 where she heard both Temari and Tenten giggling loudly and silent whispers Sakura could not quite make out.

She then continued to walk down the hallway where she crossed paths with Ino. Ino had just come out of her dorm, and Sakura could not help but glance at her dorm number which was B1. Ino and Sakura exchanged glares with one another, but for some reason instead of just walking by, Sakura let out a shy smile.

"Would you like to walk down with me Ino?" Sakura said shyly looking down at the floor. A slightly surprised Ino gave Sakura a curious look but could not help but smile.

"What the hell, guess it wouldn't hurt." She said with a sneer as she walked alongside Sakura, where they walked by room A9 which happened to be the dorm of Hinata was sharing with one of the new girls.

* * *

Hinata hummed to herself as she brushed her long, silky, plum shaded hair. As she placed down the brush she heard footsteps from outside the door, she recognized the voices of Ino and Sakura. She did not know to see this as a good or bad sign knowing how these two acted, it was unpredictable but all she could do would be to hope for the best.

"Hey, would you mind if I had this bed?" A voice behind Hinata spoke, as Hinata turned around she saw her roommate with her luggage strapped onto her shoulder.

"Well I have not started unpacking yet, so I do not see why not." Hinata said as she grabbed her bags and moved to the other bed that was available. Hinata decided that she should start unpacking, she would rather do it now than later.

"By the way, my name is Tsubaki." Came the voice of her roommate from behind her, Hinata turned around to see her roommate smile at her. Hinata could not help but return it, and return the favor and also tell her, her own name.

Hinata noticed that Tsubaki had a very similar hair style to her own, even though Tsubaki's hair was definitely darker then her own it was about the same length and went to about her hips. Tsubaki also had light blue eyes that resembled the beautiful light blue sky that was displayed outside for the two through the wide window in the room. Hinata could not also help but notice that the girl almost had very large breasts, but she quickly decided to avoid that feature of her new roommate.

All and all Hinata thought that she was a beautiful young girl, and Hinata was very unhappy to see Tsubaki pull out a pack of cigarettes from her knapsack.

Hinata quickly tried to get her attention off her new roommates bad habit and decided to try to get to know Tsubaki more, she should try to get as close as she could, she would be living with her for the next few months.

Hinata found out much about Tsubaki and as far as she could tell Tsubaki had quite an interesting personality and was unsure to consider this a bad or good thing. She was quite the tomboy and a never-say-die attitude reminded her of someone. She just could not put her finger quite on it, but she reminded her of someone. She would try to figure out who later, but even though Tsubaki might not be the most balanced or normal person, Hinata had to admit she was growing quite fond of her. Hinata was beginning to be more and more glad she had chosen Tsubaki has her roommate.

The two girls continued to unpack and in no time at all, it almost seemed as if they had become very close friends in a matter of a few hours together. This assignment that both girls admitted they had complained so much about was seeming less horrible by each passing minute.

* * *

_Unfortunately for the boys their situation was not going as smoothly as the girls. The boys at the time had just also had gotten to their dorm quarters, and were all trying to assign room assignments._

"So if there are nine people here, one person gets there own room," Naruto said as he finished up counting all the young men in the group.

After the boys talked it over they came up with a solution that Naruto was willing to write down, just in case any of them had forgotten where they lived or who they were living with. On the paper it should a similar diagram of the hallway of dorms and were labeled by room number as well. Next to the door Naruto had written down the names of the people who would be bunking together;

In room number G4 would be Shikamaru and Chouji, In room number H1 would be Kiba and Kankuro, In room number: H9 would be Lee and Neji (To Neji's annoyance.), In room number: J3 would be to everyone's shock Naruto and Gaara and the only one remaining was Shino, who decided to have the only single room which was room number K1.

As the boys went into their rooms and started to unload their belongings just as the girls did, they had no idea if they should be happy with their new roommate or be extremely disappointed.

* * *

**Well there we are, this is basically an introduction of two female OC's, I will try to add more information about them such as their clothing, background, etc. As soon as I see an opportune moment. Yes, I know this is basically a pointless chapter but we will soon get hooked into the plot in the next chapter where you will see relationships starting to blossom. - Thank you for reviewing everyone and please continue, I really do appreciate it. Also again I would like to thank my friend: Paraiba Ocean, she helps me edit all my stories and gives me advice as well. She is also a very good friend. (Even though we do not know each other in real life.) Thanks again Para!**


End file.
